


Home Is Wherever You Are

by Bonnerin0



Category: Linked Universe (The Legend of Zelda), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Breath of the Wild Endgame Spoilers, Explanations of Breath of The Wild sidequests, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Post-Breath of the Wild, Southern Twilight (Linked Universe), This gets real angsty for a hot sec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twilight (Linked Universe)-centric at times, Twilight (Wolfie) is Wild's companion, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, You gotta work for it tho, you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnerin0/pseuds/Bonnerin0
Summary: It was difficult, waking up to a world he didn't recognize or remember. Link found that out the hard way.At least he has Wolfie to ease the pain.-----I'd like to give a special thank you to the following users for proofreading this fic for me in the LU Discord!dis_cat_ded, KZelda, and more!
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 709





	Home Is Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, friends!
> 
> Welcome to my first Linked Universe fanfiction! Brought to you by all-nighters, Midna's Lament, and a whole lot 'a typos. Despite all that I'm rather proud of this one since it's my longest and most in-depth fic so far. 
> 
> With that being said, I'll let you enjoy the fic!

The first thing that struck Link was just how cold he was. 

His eyes fluttered open gradually with the only thing to greet him being a dark, supposedly stone ceiling. Pulling himself into sitting position, he looked around the dimly lit chamber and assessed how he was feeling. All his limbs were attached, if a bit sore, and there was a dull ache in his head. Where in Hylia's name was he...?

Link swung his legs over the edge of the basin and got to his feet as he pressed his palm to his forehead. First order of business; get out of here. Cobalt blues swept over the room, before landing on a pedestal near the corner. Its elaborate carvings calling out to him, drawing him nearer and nearer until before he knew it he was grasping the rectangular device it offered. Its weight in his hands was immensely reassuring for reasons he couldn't grasp.    
  


Deciding to tinker with the thing later, he stumbled through the corridor while rubbing his hands against his arms. The faster he remedied this cold, the better in his humble opinion. As luck would have it he didn't have to think long about seeking warmth, as the next room he passed into had two chests that gifted him with something to throw on his frigid body. Thank the goddess.

Climbing the ledge at the far end of the room, he nearly stumbled back as the doors of this place opened and let the golden sunlight pour in. He had to squint to avoid being blinded as he moved out of the building and into the warmth of the late afternoon. The whispers of the wind through evergreen trees caressed his ears as he came to stand at the very edge of a cliff. 

Oh sweet Hylia, that's a lot of land...

The sheer awe that filled him upon seeing the sprawling, vast land was enough to force the breath from his lungs. The forest beneath the cliff's edge seemed to be in constant motion, as opposed to the imposing structure in the distance that refused to yield to the gale at his back. The maroon tendrils around it did not submit to the wind either, but seeing them filled him with dread rather than admiration. 

He wanted nothing more than to avoid that area.  
  
  
Yet despite his aversion, as soon as he laid eyes on the castle a nagging feeling in his soul blossomed to life, begging him to hurry there as fast as his legs could carry him. It wouldn't listen to the rational part of him that was, quite rightfully, terrified of that place. Oh well, Link supposed, it's not like he had any way of getting there at the moment. Hell, he didn't have anything but a weird rectangle as a matter of fact! That needed to change because when the awe finally subsided it was replaced by gnawing hunger. He never remembered a power nap leaving him this famished...

Stepping back from the cliff, Link brushed his long golden hair behind his ear before jogging down the path. Apparently, wherever he'd just been didn't have the decency to warn him about the dangers of running with your hair whipping around in your eyes, so he was caught completely off guard by the solid lump in his path. 

He made a noise somewhere between a shriek and a bark as he tumbled to the dirt, before huffing as he pulled himself up to rest on his forearms. With one hand, he forcibly moved his locks out of the way of his gaze only to come face to face with a massive wolf. He blinked in surprise as the beast matched his stare effortlessly. An eternity, or perhaps ten seconds, passed before Link scrambled back with another admittedly weird noise of surprise. 

"Ni-Nice wolfie! I can guarantee that there's nothing good on me!  _ Totally _ not worth eating at all!!" He stammered, curling into a ball to shield his face and neck with his arms while holding his palms out to hopefully catch the ravenous beast in its tracks.

  
He was so busy trying to persuade the beast to keep its claws to itself that he didn't realize that it hadn't moved from its spot. It just...tilted its head at him like he was some spectacle. When nothing happened he cracked one eye open just a hair, before relaxing to tilt his head right back. He knew approximately nothing about this area, but he knew that wolves don't just sit there when prey was at their feet...or paws.

Hesitance overwhelmed him once more as he lowered one of his hands, the opposite palm still facing the massive wolf and his brow furrowed just a tad. To his shock the beast stepped forward, pressing its forehead into his hand without a sound. 

"You sure are one strange wolf..." Link mused aloud as he ran his hand down the wolf's back, admiring the sleek grey coat and strange ashen markings on its head. "I wonder if you do this to every stranger you come across." He almost missed the way the wolf shook its head, before pushing past his hand and collapsing right into his lap. 

A gleeful smile spread across his face as he continued to pet the beast, his nails scratching light patterns behind its ears that earned him a pleased bark. "Not everyone, hm? I guess I must be special then!" 

  
Link could've sworn he'd seen something akin to fondness in the wolf's eyes as it got to its feet, before shaking itself out to fix its coat that he'd just spent a good ten seconds making a mess of. All that hard work for nothing. "Oh, come back! I was having fun-" He whined, standing up just in time to catch the wolf trotting away down the path he had been heading down previously. 

Electing to follow the creature, Link jogged to catch up before falling into a steady walk at the wolf's side. It seemed to be leading him to the fleeting embers of a campfire, where a wooden sword, shield, and basket of apples lay untouched. Sparing a glance at the wolf, he caught it looking at him expectantly. Link shrugged slightly as he faced the abandoned items once more. 

"Are those...for me?" A subtle nod from the wolf was his reply. Well, if they were gifts...

Link trotted over to carefully scoop up the weapons, the leather grip of the sword fitting surprisingly well in his calloused palm. It was...familiar. He felt at ease with the blade in his hand, like he was at last connected with a piece of himself he'd lost long ago. But as far as he knew he'd never once wielded a blade.

He was missing something. Something important.   
  


Yet his mind failed to grasp what it was no matter how hard he tried.  
  
  
The melancholic thoughts that plagued his head were quickly slain by the feeling of a cold, damp nose against the back of his hand. Intense, cerulean eyes bored into his own as the tension seeped from his body in waves. The creature’s gaze coupled with its nose against his hand anchored him solidly in the real world, where he could get ahold of himself properly before tending to his empty stomach.   
  
  
“Twelve minutes of knowing me and you’ve already started to help me out…” Link murmured, plopping down on the log next to the basket of apples with a resigned sigh. Plucking one of the red fruits from the pile, he allowed his new companion to rest its head against his thigh with a tired whine. Hylia only knew how long the wolf was actually out here, after all, the beast deserved to rest awhile in his opinion. The hand without the apple slowly rose to smooth down the fur on the wolf’s neck while he ate the fruit in silence. There was so much out there he had yet to see, so much land to explore and so much mystery around who he was and where he came from. Searching for all the answers he didn’t have was starting to make his head spin, so rather than thinking himself to death, he took a page from Wolfie’s book and allowed himself to melt into the subtle cadence of the wild.   
  
  
Breathing in time with the swaying pine boughs above was so much easier and more appealing than attempting to piece together his fractured past, after all.    
  


\- - - -   
  
The wolf defied Link’s expectations several times over.    
  
For starters, it never left him even after he’d gathered everything he needed from the Great Plateau, it never fled even when Bokoblins threatened to add more scars to his already alarmingly large collection, and it never let him get too lost in his own head. He guided him to the first major obstacles of his quest, Divine Beasts Vah Ruta and Medoh, and waited patiently where it was safe for him to return. Wolfie celebrated with him and shared his frustrations. By then, he’d pieced together that he was supposed to storm right up to the terrifying castle he’d seen and save the princess trapped within after reclaiming all four rogue mechanical giants, but every time the thought crossed his mind he would shut down.   
  
  
It was too much. Such a burden was bound to crush him beneath its weight… yet Wolfie never let it. He would drag him by the wrist into the forest to gather mushrooms and hunt game when he started thinking for too long, he would lick his cheek and nose before he settled in for the night as a reminder that he was here, he would nuzzle his palm whenever he had to speak to a stranger for any reason.   
  
  
Wolfie was his rock; his saving grace.   
  
  
Which is why he was so terrified when he woke one night with Wolfie nowhere to be seen. In his place sat a young man who looked slightly older than himself, cursing under his breath and fumbling about with the bandages around his wrist, attempting to redress the wound one-handed and failing. Link’s fingers were already forcing his blanket away when the boy stilled, before cautiously facing him. It was then that he caught a glimpse of the murky grey pelt around their shoulders, the sight snapping something in Link that sent him vaulting to his feet and tackling the stranger. His grip, ironclad in his ire, seized their wrists and held them against the dirt beside their head while his other hand harshly gripped a fistful of dirty blonde hair. His knee pressed into the boy’s chest while the other ground into the dirt, pinning the boy beneath his weight. Mercy was a foreign concept to him at that moment; he only growled when the stranger squirmed for freedom.  
  
  
“Who are you?! And where’s Wolfie?! He was here this evening and he NEVER runs off!” Link spat, barely restraining a snarl that would’ve made Wolfie proud as his ears pointed back with the occasional jitter.   
  
  
“Wolfie’s fine! I can show ya where he is if ya jus’ cool it!”   
  
  
“How am I supposed to trust you!? For all I know you could be wearing my best friend right now!”   
  
  
“If this ‘Wolfie’ fella is as intelligent as ya say, would he really let himself get killed by a boy with no weapons?” The boy pointed out, wriggling beneath Link’s weight slightly to ease the pressure on his injured wrist. It was akin to the one on his beloved pup’s front leg, Link noted now that he was thinking clearly enough to consider it.  
  
  
“...Prove to me he’s okay. If you try anything I’ll make your final moments as agonizing as possible.” Link acquiesced, slowly letting go of the boy’s hair to grab his Sheikah slate before climbing off of the boy and relaxing his grip on his wrists. The stranger got to their feet and held up their hands in a placating gesture while looking Link right in the eye. His stare never wavered as he reached for their oddly shaped necklace, the hand squeezing the charm before a black aura enveloped him. Link jumped back, ancient sword in hand as he watched the form in front of him shift and mangle into that of...of a wolf.   
  
  
He gasped audibly and fell to his knees as the vantablack particles disappeared to reveal his Wolfie. The Hylian-turned-animal let out a quiet bark, before wagging his tail in a wordless reassurance. Link reached out to pet the beast when the particles returned, transforming the wolf back into the boy he’d woken up to...and then assaulted.   
  
  
“Do ya believe me n-”  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, Wolfie!” Link blurted, before throwing his hands over his mouth. Oh god, he’d totally just threatened his best friend. Not only that but he probably made his existing injury worse! What kind of companion was he?!  
  
  
“Don’ worry ‘bout it. Not like ya knew the whole shiftin’ thing, and y’were only tryin’ to make sure your loved one was safe.” A gentle hand reached forward and rested on Link’s shoulder, snapping him out of his mental downward spiral. Tired, but distinctly fond pools of sky blue met his eyes, followed by a smile that filled his veins with honey-like warmth. The distinct grey markings on his forehead just now registered to him; they were the same ones on his dearest wolf. “If anythin’ ’m flattered, knowin’ ya care so much ‘bout me.” He teased. Link flushed pink to the tips of his flicking ears and smacked Wolfie’s shoulder in retaliation.   
  
  
“I can’t really call you Wolfie now, can I? Do you have a name of some sort?” Link asked once the redness on his face had faded.  
  
  
“Most everyone I know calls me Twilight. S’my favorite time of day” He hummed.   
  
  
Link grunted in acknowledgment as he finally allowed himself to lower his guard, before whirling around to grab Twilight’s wrist in one hand and a roll of clean bandages in the other. “Goddess, I can’t believe I grabbed your injured wrist like that! It should’ve tipped me off sooner..” His teeth sank into his lower lip as he began to redress the wound, his concentration fully dedicated to the task. Twilight’s voice was murky when he spoke up.  
  
  
“I told ya, s’fine. Y’were worried for your pup. I woulda done the same in your shoes.” The older hylian reassured the other before ruffling his hair with his free hand. “Don’ look so upset ‘bout it.”  
  
  
It wasn’t that simple though. Link threatened Wolfie, or Twilight now, right to his face. He told his companion that he’d make his death agonizing without a hint of regret, how could that possibly be okay? Remorse must’ve been plain on his face because as soon as the bandages were secured around Twilight’s wrist the older boy gently threw his arm around his shoulders in a loose hug. Link flinched a bit at the contact, unable to figure out why the other hugged him so suddenly, but despite that, he melted into the embrace with a feeble sigh. He couldn’t remember the last time he was actually held by someone, much less someone he was relatively close to.   
  
  
“Link, Cub, don’ beat yaself up over somethin’ as noble as protectin’ your loved one. ‘M not mad, nor am I hurt or upset. Y’did what you believed t’be the right thing, and that’s all I coulda asked ‘a you.” He drawled while gently pulling the other closer to lean against his side.   
  
  
“If you’re certain...” Link mumbled, his eyes turning down to stare at his scarred hands.  The two sat there in silence, watching the fire crackle and dance for a spell before Link felt the need to speak.   
  
  
“Is it alright if- Can I-” Rosy pink clung to the tips of Link’s ears as he fumbled through his request, but Twilight remained mercifully silent. The older Hylian noted the way that Link’s ears would twitch backward twice, and then forward once before repeating. His time as Wolfie taught him that when Link wanted to hold or be held, that’s the pattern his ears would default to. Practice taught him how to discern the special motion from the other random movements, so he was confident he was reaching the correct conclusion.  
  
  
“Sure thing, Cub. Now up ya go-” Link squeaked as he was hefted into Twilight’s lap with ease, one arm supporting his back while the other draped over him to secure him in place. Once he was settled, Link nuzzled into Twilight’s shoulder as his hand loosely gripped the front of his tunic. The scent of honeysuckle and woodsmoke filled his nose as he let his eyes gradually slide closed. The backs of fingers ghosted over his cheek and nudged a lock of flaxen hair behind his pointed ear, which had finally stilled as a testament to his exhaustion. Link barely even noticed when Twilight adjusted his pelt to drape it over him like a blanket, further trapping the heat of the campfire. With his head tucked securely against Twi’s shoulder, he felt his muscles slowly relax as he finally dozed off, lulled to sleep by the scent of woodsmoke-laced honeysuckle and the feeling of blunt nails carefully easing knots out of his shaggy mane that he called hair.  
  
  
\- - - -

  
The following weeks were strenuous beyond comprehension.  
  
  
Even with Twilight by Link’s side, the workload was immense. Clearing out monster camps and completing shrines was starting to drive him insane with their predictability, but at least he had Twi to help him keep things fresh. He would make a show of defeating lizalfos after lizalfos just to make him laugh, and when he was in wolf form he would allow him to shower him with pets and praise. But lately, he was starting to feel the livelihood drain from him; he had two divine beasts under his belt, and even though that knowledge was supposed to make him feel better the meeting of every Champion just made his heart split in two a little more. He was supposed to remember these people, he knew that much, yet he only recalled faint hints of who they were. He could feel the pure love directed at him every time he used Mipha’s Grace and the quiet acceptance of his status was never lost on him when he used Revali’s Gale. Recently, he was able to add boisterous admiration to the list of things he felt whenever he utilized the Champion’s gifts to him.   
  
  
He could never take away his guilt though.   
  
  
Much later, as he sat beneath the shade of a tent in Kara Kara Bazaar, he stared at the rampaging mechanical camel in the distance with quiet dread. Another Divine Beast, another blight, another painful reminder of all that he’d lost. Another slap in the face. Link shoved his golden bicep cuffs into place with more force than necessary, drawing Wolfie’s attention to him. A thoughtful whine was cast his way, pulling a sigh from his lips in response. The sudden exhale disturbed the facial veil of his Gerudo vai outfit, forcing him to readjust it. If appearance wasn’t necessary for his quest, he would’ve just let it hang there from one tiny clasp. Alas, if anyone saw his face he would be in a world of trouble, so he fixed it with great reluctance.  
  
  
“I’m...fine, wolfie. Nothing I can’t handle.” As soon as the words left his mouth he felt claws gently rake at his waist before he yelped and jerked harshly to the side. “Hey, don’t get scratchy with me, mister.” He pouted as Wolfie cast him a meaningful look. “I know, I know...people say what happened to them wasn’t my fault, there wasn’t anything I could’ve done. I know that. It doesn’t change the fact that I know failed them all…” He murmured, sighing as wolfie laid his head in his lap for him to pet. Link smiled behind his veil as his hands went down to braid the shaggy fur on his companion’s neck. Being so close did little to help the desert’s afternoon heat, but the vai outfit kept it at bay just enough for pets to be possible. Not to mention the fact that he was about to face Vah Naboris, so he was going to cherish whatever time he had with his pup while he could.   
  
  
“Thank you, Wolfie...you’ll be a good boy while I’m away, won’t you?” He teased, reveling in the playful glare cast his way. “I know you will, don’t worry. When I’m done we can go hunting for those boar you like in Akkala. I promise.”  
  
  
Affectionately ruffling the fur on Wolfie’s head, he rose to his feet and took out his sheikah slate. “Wait here for me, okay? I’ll be back before tomorrow.” The warmth from his smile could be seen in his eyes and felt apart from the desert heat as he warped to Gerudo town, vanishing into a shower of blue threads that rose into the sky.   
  


* * *

  
Wolfie watched as Link disappeared into thin air for the fourth time, before sighing as he got comfortable on the blanket he’d shared with the Hylian moments ago. He wasn’t worried about the boy. No, not at all. In fact, he was confident that he could reclaim this Divine Beast just as he had the others. Without a care in the world, he resolved to pass the time with a nap and laid his head in his paws before closing his eyes. Perhaps a minute went by when an odd feeling began to creep up his claws, then his toes, and then his entire forelegs. At first, he shrugged it off as the wind rustling his fur, but the feeling was specific to his legs and crept upward. The wind didn’t do that.  
  
  
He cracked his eyes open and realized he was disintegrating.   
  
  
Springing to his now-translucent feet, he shook out his paws in an attempt to make the cursed effect go away to no avail. Panic settled in his stomach like a stone as more and more of him faded away into nothingness. If he was human he would’ve sworn out loud, but for the good of every child’s innocence within thirty feet, he was bound to cursing mentally. This couldn’t possibly be happening right now! He had things to do, people to meet, a little brother to guide through this stupid wo-  
  
  
Oh, goddess, he had to find Link!   
  
  
Within the fading light of twilight, Wolfie shot off towards Gerudo Town with desperation previously considered impossible for wolves and Hylians alike. His paws made no indentations in the sand when he ran but that was the least of his worries. Stone walls inched into view as he pushed himself to run faster. He was reaching his limit, the aching in his lungs and limbs told him so, but he refused to acknowledge them. If he was lucky, Link would still be in town stocking up on bomb arrows and he could tell him not to despair.  
  
  
But the goddess was never kind enough to let him have his way.  
  
  
Two guards stationed outside the town gripped their spears and widened their stances in preparation for an attack that never came as he faded completely from Hyrule. Even the guards were taken aback by the distinctly pained howl that split the night as the beast’s form ceased to be right in front of their eyes. Lowering their spears, they shared a perplexed glance before regaining their vigilance. At least now they had a wonderful ghost story from their time on watch.    
  


* * *

  
  
Hours later, Link arrived back at Gerudo Town with a long-suffering sigh. His arms felt like they were going to fall off at the shoulders, and the tingling of a new scar forming on his thigh where Thunderblight Ganon managed to get a slice in was not helping. No matter, at least now he was free to check on Wolfie, gather his bearings, and prepare for the final hurdle. With the Scimitar of the Seven and Daybreaker strapped to his back, Link shambled out of Gerudo Town and behind one of the sand seals who often played near its entrance. A practiced certainty aided his movements as he threw the shield from his back and hopped on while tossing a rope forward to clip onto the harness around one of the animals. Barking loudly in surprise, the creature took off across the moonlit dunes with Link in tow. His grip on the rope tightened as he ignored the nightly desert chill, the faster he returned to his beloved pup the better, he could change out of this outfit once he saw Wolfie again.   
  
  
At the border of Kara Kara Bazaar, Link could tell something was wrong. Wolfie, or Twilight at night, would always greet him after he defeated a Divine Beast. One of his fondest memories was actually collapsing into Twilight’s arms after freeing Vah Ruta, the fight had left him so weary and drained. Instead of chastising him for his weakness, the older boy let him catch his breath while holding him close to combat the breeze and the anonymous threats of the wilds. It was a moment that solidified his brotherly love for the older Hylian, and Link never stopped being grateful for it.  
  
  
Tonight, though, his companion was nowhere to be seen, not a paw print or claw mark to suggest his location or the direction he wandered off to. Letting the seal go and stumbling off of Daybreaker, Link grabbed the precious item and haphazardly threw it on his back once more as he buzzed around the bazaar. Oh god, where was he? He couldn’t survive without Wolfie, no, he wouldn’t! He would march right up to Ganon and instantly get sent right back to the Shrine of Ressurection for his weakness, he just knew it. Wolfie couldn’t teleport on his own, this was tested and proven fact. The knowledge that his brother wouldn’t be deep in the Hebra Mountains without him was comforting, if only minimally. Danger still infested every square centimeter of Hyrule, at any rate, so his worry hadn’t relented yet.   
  
  
Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, yet their presence went unknown as he frantically searched the place up and down. Climbing palms, asking citizens of his whereabouts with barely restrained despair, hell even climbing to the top of the inn/shop combination wasn’t out of the question. Every hiding spot deemed Wolfie-free intensified his anguish until Link couldn’t take it anymore. Daybreaker and Scimitar of the Seven gained several pounds, pulling him down to his knees to the ever-shifting, moonlit sands. Rhondson’s eyes bored into the flesh of his back as tremors shook his body without mercy, promising to rattle him so hard that he came completely undone. It spoke to how far gone he was, the fact that he didn’t care who saw him in such a state. Diamond tears slid down his face and shattered into dozens of tiny specks when they met the ground, the drops liquid grief seeping into the sand just in time for another to take its place. His nails, jagged and uneven from hours of anxious nibbling, sank into the silk covering his arms and threatened to dig into his skin despite it. The pain didn’t register to Link.  
  
  
Wolfie’s absence was all he keenly felt.   
  


* * *

  
When Twilight came to he promised to march right up to Hylia and bury his fist right in her smug, sadistic face.   
  
  
What sick, twisted pleasure could She possibly gain from watching him suffer like this? Was his despair that amusing to Her? He was going to go to Hyrule castle and kick Zelda in the shins by proxy- no. No, he would never do that. Zelda did nothing to warrant his ire, he shouldn’t take it out on her. She didn’t deserve that.   
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Twilight sat up in bed before getting to his feet. Under any other circumstances, he would be thrilled to be here in his treehouse, but the comfort of seeing a familiar place was washed away by sickening worry. Link was off tackling the final Divine Beast on his own and likely had no idea where he went. He could assume his cub was just as, if not more anxious than he was. Likely to the point of demanding the nearest person cough up the location of his pup at sword point. Twilight just knew it.   
  
  
Further downward spiraling was interrupted by a knock on his door. Resolving to tell Talo, Malo, and Beth to run along without him, he slid down the ladder with practiced ease and opened the front door to find...someone. He had to look down to make eye contact with them, but the action only made the blonde stranger scoff. They wore a pastel blue tunic with an elaborately embroidered white lobster on it that opened at the front just beneath the belt around his hips, orange capris, and black ankle-height shoes. Twilight thought they couldn’t be more than fifteen years old, judging by their appearance and demeanor.   
  
  
“Is there anyone named Link around here?” They asked with a brow raised slightly.   
  
  
“That’d be me, what’cha need, kiddo?”   
  
  
“Oh great! Now we don’t have to search for forever!” The teen chirped, already turning to head down the ladder. “I need you to come with me, I’ll explain on the way.”  
  
  
Well, this was a trap if he’d ever seen one. Lifting his gaze from the boy, he caught sight of a group of blondes standing in the clearing, talking idly amongst themselves. All of them were armed in some way, from swords to potions to shields. Expression pinched in irritation, Twilight leaned against the doorway to his living room with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
  
“ ‘M not sure how gullible ya think I am, but If ya think leadin’ me right to a group ‘a heavily armed men is gonna be as simple as that y’got another thin comin’.”  
  
  
The boy stopped and groaned in exasperation, before turning back to the group while one-fourth of the way down the ladder. “I told you he wouldn’t come, Sky!” He shouted, causing the men to cease their conversation. Sky, he could assume, shook his head in fond exasperation before walking to the base of the ladder to greet the teenager who trotted right past him and over to the group.   
  
  
“I know how...suspicious this may seem, but I promise we don’t mean any harm!” Sky began, meeting his eyes easily and without fear of his heated glare. “We really do just want to discuss something with you, but if staying up there makes it easier then I’m certain we can adapt.” Twilight liked to believe he was good at reading people and judging by the open, non-threatening aura the other gave off, he concluded that he didn’t have bad intentions. Narrowing his eyes, he scoffed before stepping outside fully and tugging the door closed behind him.   
  
  
“Fine. Tell me what y’all are anglin’ to chat with me ‘bout. And make it snappy, don’ got all day.” He spat. One of the (mostly) blondes in the group scowled at him for his abrasiveness.   
  
  
“Of course,” Sky’s smile faltered for a split second, before returning as if nothing happened. “You see, we all have something in common; the Spirit of The Hero. We don’t know why just yet, but we have reason to believe that Hylia has another quest in store for all of us. We’ve been traveling together for some time to investigate the cause, while occasionally meeting others like you.”  
  
  


The man gestured to the group behind him. “All of us share the name Link, but to avoid confusion we use nicknames. The one with the markings is Time, Warriors has the scarf, the brunette is Hyrule, Four has the headband, Wind was the one who came to greet you, the one with the pink streak in his hair is Legend,” Ah, so he was the one with the admirable death glare. “And finally you can call me Sky.” He finished, turning back to him and folding his hands. “Any questions?”  
  
  
Yes, actually, he had dozens of questions. None of them excluding profanity. Hoarding them to himself seemed wise, as there was a child here, so he kept his trap shut.  
  
  
“Let me get this straight: All’a’y’all share the spirit of the hero an’ were thrown into a group t’ wander ‘round aimlessly an’ get to the bottom ‘a why Hylia needs y’all t’gether so bad, yes? Aight. Why d’ya need me then?”  
  
  
“Well, you’re a Link too aren’t you?” The brunette, Hyrule, spoke. “That means you’re supposed to come with us.”  
  
  
“An’ if I’d rather spend the rest ‘a m’days herdin’ goats than tag along?”   
  
  
“Tough luck, cowboy, none of us had a choice in the matter.” Legend snapped in response, his vexing glare refusing to let up.   
  
  
Well, that sure complicated things. If he had no choice then refusing to go and pitching a fit would only serve to make him look like an overgrown brat. Not that he owed them anything close to composure in the first place. They were strangers to him, except that Time fellow for some odd reason. He just felt...different. Gave off a familiar vibe. At any rate, there was but one person in the entire universe that he owed anything to, and it was an apology to Link-  
  
  
Link. Maybe there was still a chance…   
  
  
“Y’said the Spirit of the Hero’s name is Link, right?”   
  
  
“Yes, why?” Sky pressed the pad of his pointer finger against his chin questioningly.  
  
  
“No reason, jus’ makin’ sure I had th’ facts straight.” Twilight grunted. Maybe, just maybe, in a stroke of mercy from Hylia, he could see Link again- hold him and tell him he never wanted to leave him behind. Goddess above, he would endure hours of fetch when/if he saw Link again. Tapping his fingernails against the chainmail beneath his tunic, Twilight sighed before he vaulted over the wooden railing of his balcony. He knew to get his hopes up was to invite disappointment, but he had nothing to lose.   
  
  
“I’ll come along, I s’ppose…” He acquiesced, ignoring the way Sky, Wind, and Hyrule brightened.   
  
  
“Welcome to the chain then! Mister..?”  
  
  
“Link, but y’already knew that, so s’just Twilight.”  
  
  


* * *

  
Foolishly, Link believed the heartbreak would lessen as time soldiered on.   
  
  
Going into town became an exercise in willpower, what with the way folks would always want to know where his Wolfie scampered off to. He always bit his tongue and ignored their interrogations, always gave them the cold shoulder and paid for his goods without so much as a glance, always pulled up his hood to hide the numbness of his eyes. Of course, that didn’t stop him from helping out where he was needed. He delivered Molduga guts to a Gerudo woman in need, conquered Guardians for some rich jerk’s entertainment, and all manner things in between. Fulfillment never followed the physical reward he was gifted.   
  
  
Link was aware he should’ve felt something for helping these people. Annoyance at the admittedly subpar reward for guardian extermination, delight at the relief on the Gerudo woman’s face when she realized her husband would be cured; anything at all! Yet there was nothing. Not even terror or rage could penetrate the thick miasma of numbness that had settled in his soul. He found that out when he saw Calamity Ganon, before gifting him a beating of a thousand lifetimes. Link actively felt nothing, but his body remembered the pain of a century long-past and was eager to exact revenge. Even when the holy Bow of Light creaked in protest at him overdrawing the glittering string, he felt nothing. When the sparkling arrow sailed through the air and pierced the final malicious eye, his only thought was of how proud Twilight would’ve been.   
  
  
The only thing that came close to overpowering his melancholy was his guilt at not remembering Zelda. She didn’t blame him, thank the goddess, but her longing gazes cast his way were never lost on him. It took half a brain and somewhat functioning eyesight to realize that she missed him- the Link that died in the calamity. Her heart ached to have her knight back at her side once more, where he stood one hundred years ago, but this boy wasn’t the same. Link knew he wasn’t the Hylian she expected, nor was that his fault, but guilt swallowed him whole all the same.   
  
  
He got the impression he was a walking disappointment to those who knew him before the Calamity. It started with the Champions and crescendoed to a deafening roar with Zelda. Ethereal flames had done little to hide the glint of tears in Mipha’s eyes when she gave him her power, no amount of outward bravado could disguise disappointment in Daruk’s demeanor when the Hylian didn’t share in his enthusiasm at their brief reunion. Goddess, he didn’t even want to think of how Revali looked at him when he didn’t react to his jabs, or how Urbosa’s seemingly playful wink was only done in an attempt to persuade herself to accept the stranger before her.  
  
  
Link wished he could feel something other than crushing misery when he thought of them.   
  


\- - - -  
  
  
A year had passed since the defeat of the Calamity.   
  
  
Much was being done to rebuild Hyrule to its former glory, that went without saying, and Link found himself shouldering most of the burden once again. He played message bearer to Princess Zelda, dug through rubble to recover important books he swore weren’t there when he passed through to defeat Ganon, and answered volley after volley of questions from Purah and Zelda about himself. How was he feeling? Did he remember his time in the Shrine of Resurrection? Were there any odd sensations in his scarred side? It would be tolerable if their inquiries changed, but they never did.   
  
  
Link just couldn’t please them, could he? He was a messenger pigeon, a disappointment, a test subject- anything but a person to them it seemed.   
  
  
Thinking about it was more trouble than it was worth in his opinion, so he actively tried to forget it. He let the wilds sweep him away gradually, its trees and caves providing adequate shelter, and its vast terrain offering him a surplus of ingredients to use in cooking. Drifting away from the towns was easier than he thought too, he could gather all the arrows he needed from old bokoblin camps he cleared out, and he was happy to speak with fish and birds who passed him by. One day, he simply didn’t return to the civilized world that had taken advantage of him so ruthlessly.   
  
  
Link flipped up his cloak’s hood, took his horse from the Riverside Stable, and rode off into the wilderness. Inhaling deeply, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders as the wind rushed past him and ripped back his hood. He could be content out here, where he didn’t have to worry about the way others looked at him or the guilt it fostered. Here he was free from a past he didn’t remember. Here he was free from Link and all the suffering that came with being him.  
  
  
Here he was Wild and all the freedom that came with it.  
  
  
\- - - -  
  
  
Seated on a rock, Wild bit into his hearty mushroom skewer as he swiped through the pictures on his Shiekah slate. Looking at them used to worsen the depression that had fallen over him, however, it had faded into the background with time and enjoying the photos became easier. Don’t be mistaken, Wild still had a hard time looking at the wolves he passed on his journey without choking up, but he stopped breaking down like he used to. As much as he hated to admit it, the secondary form of his companion had been lost to the void for him. Attempting to recall his appearance only gave him a headache. It was a blessing in disguise, he confessed. After all, the less he remembered the less he had to be heartbroken about.   
  
  
He was moments away from sinking his teeth into another mushroom cube when a muffled shout caught his attention. Silence followed, making his brow furrow in uncertainty as he swiveled his ears to ensure his mind wasn’t fooling him. Clear as a bell, he heard the clang of metal on metal followed by loud curses. Wild may be essentially feral, but the desire to aid travelers in need never left him. The remaining bits of mushroom were gone in seconds as he sprang to his feet, his hand flying to the slate and easily drawing an ancient ax plus from its depths. Questioning how the device worked was something he gave up on months ago. Ensuring the hood of his cloak was up, he sprinted to the struggle with the glowing ax in hand.   
  
  
Wild only needed to catch a glimpse of the battle to know what was necessary- most of the surprisingly well-armed travelers were occupied with slaying the three black Bokoblins and corresponding Lizalfos while managing quite well...mostly. In their struggle, they failed to note the single black Moblin coming around the back, a club in hand. Darting between the trees, he made sure he wasn’t seen as he positioned himself to the side of the Moblin. A clear shot, just as he wished for. The ax’s glowing blade made quick work of the tree, sending it to the grass towards the monster. Before it could hit the ground, yellow chains bound the log in midair with the tips of the grass just barely caressing its bark. Wild made no attempt to subdue his feral grin as he swung his ax against the bottom of the log, his slate providing him with a handy arrow to show its trajectory. It was impeccable. The aforementioned arrow turned deep red as the timer swiftly drew to a close. The Moblin raised its club, intent on bringing it down right on the little blond Hylian’s head when Stasis finally caved.   
  
  
The look on the other Hylians’ faces was priceless.   
  
  
The log came shooting out of the trees at breakneck speed, barreling into the monster and taking it along for the ride as it sailed into the distance. With the battle winding down, he pulled the hem of his hood down and tucked his ax back into the slate as he rushed over to ensure the shocked teenager was okay. The boy latched onto his offered hand and used it to stand as the final monster was slain, another cloud of maroon and black dust joining several others in being whisked away by the wind.   
  
  
“What was that?! That tree came out of nowhere! It was so cool!” The boy gushed, eyes sparkling as he pried for information. He hadn’t even let go of his hand yet. Wholly unconcerned with how the action may come across, Wild tugged his appendage back and pursed his lips as he held it close to his chest. Frowning, the boy took a step towards him and he shuffled back in turn.   
  
  
“Are you okay? You didn’t hurt your hand while doing your trick, did you? It’s alright if you did! My friend Hyrule is super good with healing magic and stuff, I’m sure he could help you out when he finds out that you saved me!” The boy exclaimed, catching the attention of the others with a short brunette looking the most intrigued, much to his dismay. He was far from eager to start diving back into the world of socializing after so long. It was safe to assume that his throat wouldn’t be up for a long conversation anyway, after months of disuse.   
  
  
“Guys, come here! I think this dude’s injured-” Wild was well and truly on his way to panicking now. A single one-sided conversation had put him on edge, he didn’t want to find out what an entire gathering of people would do to him. His feet were already carrying him back into the shelter of the trees when a particular Hylian stepped forward, subtly sniffing the air. The man beside him with a royal blue scarf around his neck gave him an odd look as one ear flicked towards the ground. He opened his mouth to ask what his issue was when the dirty blonde Hylian’s eyes snapped to Wild’s fleeing form. The Hylian was gripping the front of his moss green tunic to stabilize himself and suppress the shaking in his extremities   
  
  
_“Cub..?”_ His voice thick was with emotion as he stepped away from the group with trembling legs.   
  
  
There was plenty Wild had forgotten, this was a fact, but the blooming warmth of Twilight’s smooth drawl never left his head. He forgot sights and people all the time, but some feelings were welded to his mind. Equally unsteady hands reached up and slid the charcoal-colored hood down to his shoulders, freeing thick golden hair and tearful cobalt eyes to the caress of amber sunlight and subtle wind. Twilight sucked in a breath at the sight.  
  
  
 _“It’s you...”_ The man- no- Twilight exhaled like a burden had been lifted from his chest. _“Oh sweet Hylia, It’s you!”  
_  
  
No one else’s presence mattered when he charged forward into Twilight who met him halfway, wasting no time in throwing his arms around him and using the momentum to lift his feet off of the ground. Wild’s fingers curled into the coarse, familiar pelt around the older Hylian’s shoulders with joy-fuelled strength as he spun them around with a joyous laugh. Wild’s ribs were screaming in protest at being so lovingly crushed but he didn’t dare tell Twilight to let up. There were hot, jubilant tears spilling down his face as Twilight collapsed into a seated position with Wild still clutched in his arms, fearing that if he let go his dearest little brother would vanish just as he had ages ago. If he inhaled deep enough, Wild could smell the faintest wisps woodsmoke and honeysuckle on Twilight’s tunic. He decided right then and there that he would never forget that scent.   
  
  
Twilight began pulling back, drawing a whine from Wild before a soothing hand slid down the younger Hylian’s spine. “Easy…’m not goin’ anywhere,” Twi cooed as a quivering sigh escaped Wild. “Lemme get a look at you…” Complying with the simple request, Wild leaned back to meet Twilight’s eyes and as soon as he did he knew it was all over for him. Another round of relieved sobs bubbled out of him as he watched a similar waterfall of tears stream down his older brother’s face. Juxtaposed with the tearful eyes was a benevolent grin, one that Wild knew in his very soul was just for him. Twilight’s gloved hand came up to cup Wild’s cheek with a tenderness he hadn’t felt in so so long, his thumb brushing against his cheekbone and wiping away the tears situated there.   
  
  
_“I-I thought I lost you, cub...”_ Twilight murmured as his palm rose to wipe away the tear tracks on his face, the other still holding Wild’s face to ensure he had not left. _“I nearly ran m’self ragged tryin’ t’ get back t’ ya. I couldn’ handle knowin’ ya were out here all on your lonesome. I had to make sure ya knew how I missed ya somethin’ firce; m-make ya see I didn’ wanna up and leave. ‘M so- so- Goddess above, I can’ even speak ‘a how happy I am t’see ya safe an’ sound-”_   
  
  
During the rant, Wild had buried his face in Twilight’s chest and slid his arms under the other Hylian’s to grip his shoulder pelt more securely. In turn, the older Hylian grabbed a fistful of Wild’s cloak while the other hand worked to detangle his hair just as he used to a year ago. Wild practically melted into the gentle touch with a weary sigh. He’d cried more two minutes ago than he had in literal months, but could anyone blame him? He was back where he belonged at long last. Not at the princess’s side, nor settled at his house and relaxing after everything he’d gone through, but held against his brother’s- his wolfie’s- chest like he was the most precious thing in the world while the final rays of honey-orange sunlight bathed the land in its warmth.   
  
  
And truthfully, there was no place in the world where he felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I'll write for more LU in the future, or for other fandoms; who knows!
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel me, so don't be shy!


End file.
